


Homecoming

by hrhackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhackerman/pseuds/hrhackerman
Summary: You're a nurse helping take care of injured scouts after a mission goes bad hoping that your lover has come home safely.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Homecoming

Already people were running around frantically. The scouts had been seen returning from the military police on the walls and it didn’t look good. A lot of casualties again today. You scrambled through your room trying to get yourself ready for what you knew was going to be a rough day, a lot of injuries and most likely even more deaths. You pulled your curly red hair back into a low ponytail and tied it in place with a scrap of cloth, placed a white mask over your plump red lips, tied your apron around your waist and rushed to the infirmary to help bring the injured men and women in to get mended up. As you rushed to the door, you couldn’t decide if you hoped to see him or not.

A few hours had past and you hadn’t had a moments rest. It had been worse than even you had thought it would be. Kids, who if you were being honest should have been too young for this, were laying in rows missing limbs or appendages. Their lives forever changed from their time in the scouts. For how many of them had this been their very first time out, their first time seeing a titan? Some of them you knew you had never seen before, but those you did you caught up with as you tended their wounds. They had only made it about an hour outside of the walls before the titans had attacked and they had been overrun. They had lost about 50% of the scouts who had gone with them. You tried not to think about how that meant you had a 50% chance of seeing him again. You close your eyes and think about his sharp blue eyes and the way he looked at you the last time you saw him. How many men had he lost today? If you did see him again, what state was he going to be in when you did?

After who knew how long, you tied the last bandage on the last wounded man. You tapped his hand and smiled at him. You knew you had a mask on which hid your smile, but you knew from the way he returned your smile that he could see it in your green eyes. You stood up, your knees stiff from kneeling and slowly started to walk to the back of the infirmary where you could clean up. Now that you weren’t busy with patients, you took the time to scan the room, you held your breath as you looked for him, and released it when you didn’t see him. Your friend Polly saw you looking, and slightly shook her head. She was the only one who knew about you and you nodded at her and turned to wash your hands, you would wash your clothes and mask up in your room. 

You looked down at your skirts and apron as you walked back to your room, it was covered in blood and the metallic scent of it wafted in to your nose. You took your mask off and put it into your pocket, and even though this was normal, as normal as constant death could be, you couldn’t stop the tears welling up in your eyes. You knew you were too emotional for the world that you lived in, it’s why you weren’t a scout or a MP, but you thought maybe an empathetic caring hand would be nice for those who got hurt in a titan attack. It still got to you though, the loss and the heartbreak. As you got to the door to your room, you saw a shadow leaning by your door and gasped. You looked up and it was him.

His lean muscular body rested against your door; he was still in his uniform, his ODM gear attached to his waist. Raven hair hung in front of his face as he looked down at the floor, his arms crossed and held tightly to his chest. “Levi,” you whispered.

He looked up at you, his blue eyes cold, almost silver, as he stared into yours. You could see blood on his clothes and you just hoped it wasn’t his. He stalked towards you not saying anything. His hands grabbed the sides of your face and you stared into his eyes as he pulled your face to his. He kissed you hard, roughly pushing his lips onto yours, his tongue pushed against your lips as if he was trying to stake claim to your mouth. To make sure you were solid, real, something he could hold on to. You opened your lips to him and met his rough tongue with your gentle one. You lifted your hands up and gently touched his face, and as you did, he rested his forehead against yours.

“Come on,” you whispered to him, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Not yet,” his gruff voice responded to you. His hand went to the back of your neck and grabbed it, and he was pushing you against the door. Pressing his hard body into yours, his other hand went to your hip, grabbing it so hard you could feel his thumb pressing into and bruising the soft tissue on your body. He pushed his lips against yours again, this time harder, forcing his tongue into your mouth, pushing his hips into yours, you could already feel his hard length on your pelvis. He let go of your neck and pushed the door open behind him and with the hand on your hip he moved you into your room and closed and locked the door behind him.

Once you were in your room you reached for the ODM gear on his waist and unbuckled it for him, placing it on the simple dresser that was right by the door. Your hands grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to you. One of his hands cupped your face and he pulled away from you. “I want to have my way with you,” he whispered and looked right into your eyes. One thing about being the same height meant you could always see him, and into his eyes that gave away a lot more than people thought they did once you got to know him.

“Okay,” you looked into his eyes, and gave him a slight nod.

His hand went from cupping your face, to around your throat, his fingers and thumb pressing into the side of your neck. You gasped for air as his mouth was on yours again, shoving you back into the door. His other hand reached down and grabbed the fabric of your skirt and bunched it up in his hand, pulling it up your leg. You let out a soft moan as his hand touched your leg, squeezing your soft and supple thigh. Your nimble hands reach down and start unbuckling his belts as his lips move from your swollen lips, to the side of your neck, gently biting as he sucked and kissed and licked down your throat to your clavicle, eliciting another moan from you.

“Levi,” you gasp. You feel yourself get the last buck of his belts undone and immediately start to work on unbuttoning his pants. Levi pushes you down to the ground on to your knees in front of him. His long slender fingers tilt your chin up to look at him as your hands pull his cock out from his pants; it is long and hard. You wrap your hands around its thickness and his thumb pushes at your lips. You open your mouth and he runs his thumb along your tongue, making you stick it out. His other hand grips your hair and pushes your open mouth on to his cock.

As you close your mouth around him, he groans, “[y/n]”. You can feel the wetness from your pussy start to drip down your thighs as he moves your head up and down on his cock using your hair to guide you. He pushed your head all the way down on his cock, you tried to relax your throat. You’d had him in your throat before, but every time was a struggle. As he held you down on him, you started to choke and gag on his cock. He rubbed your head as you did, you flicked your eyes up to look at him and saw him close his eyes and throw his head back. “You are such a good girl,” he moaned, “do you like gagging on my cock?”

You moaned and nodded yes in response and he pulled your head off of him, spit trailed from your mouth on to your chin to the tip of his cock. He tilted your head back to look up at him, “tell me how much you love my cock [y/n]”

“Levi, I love it so much. I need it so badly,” you pleaded with him.

He smirked at you, placed a hand gently onto your cheek which was hot and flushed and rubbed it slightly before pulling back and slapping you. The sting of his palm on your cheek brought a tear to your eye as you sat there looking up at him, you trusted him and if this is what he needed this is what you would give him. He pulled your hair up so that you would stand, he pushed you over to your bed, and threw you on it. “Take off your clothes,” he growled at you. You started to take off your clothes, untying your apron, and unbuttoning your dress as you watched him undress. He took his time, staring at you, his blue eyes so cold they looked like they were silver. He slowly unbutton his shirt and pulled it off of him, revealing his muscled chest and abs. He stared hungrily at you as you pulled the dress over your head, revealing your large soft breasts, your nipples hard and pert.

Quickly he moved towards you, throwing himself on top of you, kissing your lips, slowly moving down biting and nibbling from your chin down your neck and chest until he sucked your left nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicking and swirling around your nipple, softly blowing on it. His other hand grabbed your right breast, squeezing and pinching your other nipple. “Levi, Levi, Levi,” you moaned, as you writhed under his body. You heard low moans coming from him as you ground your body up into his.

He slowly moved his mouth down trailing kisses, leaving red love marks down your chest, his hands trailing down your body as well. He nipped the soft skin of your stomach as he moved down towards your cunt, you could feel it dripping and let out a moan as you felt his thumb press up against the wetness of it and your swollen clit.

“You’re so wet for me [y/n]. What a good little girl you are for me,” He murmured. His thumb swirled around your clit in light circles making you moan and whine, pushing your hips up towards him. His other arm drapes over your stomach, keeping you pinned on the bed so you can’t squirm as he gently licks your cunt up to your clit. Levi groans in pleasure at the taste of you and as he moved his tongue around your clit, pressing and licking gently but firmly, he slipped one of his long slender fingers into your cunt causing you to gasp out his name.

Slowly he adds another finger inside you, and together with his tongue, the slow, tantalizing movements have you moaning and crying out his name. Your hand reaches down and your fingers run through his coarse thick hair, grabbing on to him and holding tight. The pressure of you pulling on his hair has him groaning into your cunt, but his ministrations don’t stop. He maintains the torturously slow movements of his tongue, lapping at your cunt and swirling around your swollen clit as he moves his fingers in a come-hither motion inside you. The arm that he has draped over your stomach tightens on you, his muscles holding you down as you start to try and move your hips along with his fingers and tongue. You are desperate to cum and you know he can tell. You can feel a knot in your stomach building up, and you can tell you are going to explode any second onto him.

“Beg for it,” he whispers, barely audible as he only moved away from you just long enough to say it before his warm tongue was back to your sex.

“Please, Levi,” you stutter, “oh my god, please. I want to cum. I need to.” You continue to mutter barely intelligible words mixed with his name as with your begging his tongue picks up the pace, his fingers moving with determination, less teasing than they had been just a moment before.

“Cum for me,” he demands, and with that the floodgates open. Your body shakes and convulses. You throw your head back on to the bed, arching your back, gasping and moaning as the orgasm rocks through your body. You collapse against the bed, spent as he pulls away from you. You feel light kisses along your thighs, his callused hands slowly moving up your shaking legs. You open your eyes, and his face is in front of yours, he’s positioned himself in between your legs, and you can feel his cock, long and hard pressing against you.

You pull him down to your face, kissing him and arching your body up to his. His left arm wraps around your waist and in one smooth moment, he flips you over on to your stomach. He moves back and with his hands on your hips pulls your hips upward, so your ass is in the air. You feel air on your back and then a sharp pain as his open hand connects with your plump and soft bottom, you gasp. He has mastered the mixture of pain and pleasure that you’ve learned to love since this has started and you feel more juices drip down your thighs as he spanks you a couple more times.

All of a sudden he pulls back on your hips, impaling you with his cock. The length and girth of it fill you up and you scream out in pleasure. He groans as you squeeze against his cock, tightening around him. “You’re so tight,” he growls as he reaches down and grabs a handful of your hair pulling you up. You arch your back and he kisses and bites your neck, one hand holding you in place by your hair, the other holding on to your hip as he moves in and out of you. Slow, steady movements that leave you feeling full as he pushes his whole length inside of you and empty as he withdraws. The hand holding your hair lets go and grabs you chin, holding on to your face tightly, one of his slender fingers trace your lips. He slips his finger into your mouth and you close your lips around it, sucking on it, circling your tongue around it. You moan as you suck on his finger, tasting yourself on him, and he moans in response.

He releases your chin from his grasp and pulls his finger out of your mouth, and pushes you down on to the bed, his hand pressed against your shoulder blades keeping your face pressed down into the mattress and you feel him start to pick up the pace. Harder his body slams against you, both of your groans and moans are intermixed, the sounds of his body slapping against yours is too much for you to bear. You feel yourself getting closer to cumming again, the build-up of it is intense. “Oh fuck”, your breath shakes as you whisper. He continues to pick up the pace, now thrusting in and out of your sopping wet hole as fast and hard as he can. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he says as he feels you pushing your ass up towards him, arching your back even more. “Cum for me,” he demands.

And that was all it took; your body shudders and your walls clamp tightly around his cock. You scream out in pleasure as you feel his grip tighten on your hip. Another hand grabbing your hair and pulling you up to him, a hand wrapping around your throat and squeezing as your whole-body shakes and convulses against him. You could feel him get ready to come, he groans as he drops you on to the bed, pushing you down into the bed as his thrusts become uneven and aggressive until he groans one last time and you feel his hot cum filling you up. He stayed holding on to you until his cock had stopped spasming inside you, your body spent was collapsed on the bed, unable to move. When he finally pulled himself out of you he collapsed onto the bed next to you and pulled your shaking body close to his. You closed your eyes and nestled your head into his neck and felt him kiss you gently on the forehead.

“Come on, lets both get cleaned up now,” he whispered into your hair.

“I can’t move,” you breathed out at him, your legs felt like jelly. There was no way you were walking to the bath.

He nodded, standing up, he reached his arms beneath you and picked you up bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck and started kissing his chin and neck gently as he carried you into the bathroom. You could tell by the way his muscles tensed that he was growing hard again, and knew that you weren’t just going to be getting clean once you got into the bath.


End file.
